100 Mohinder Moments
by darkling59
Summary: We all wonder about possibilities squandered or futures that will never exist. This is an exploration into a few decisions that were never made and consequences that were not meant to be. Mohinder centric


100 Mohinder Moments

**Disclaimer**: Heroes does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. The plots do. Don't steal.

This is a collection of five 'twenty minute' fics which means they are based on the challenge to 'set the timer, start typing, then type without stopping until you hit the 20 min. point'. All the fics are unbeta'd, took approximately 20 minutes, and were written in an attempt to get over writer's block. Some are good, some not so much; they have extremely varied themes and moods (cracky, funny, dark, etc.). Mohinder is the only character present (to some extent) in all of them but Peter, Sylar, and Bennet show up on occasion.

This is my first foray into the Heroes fandom and I'm pretty sure the characters are at least somewhat OOC. Regardless, I liked some of these ideas so I figured I'd give posting a shot. If it doesn't work out then I'll take it down.

All of the segments are in one chapter for a simple reason: I didn't want to go to the effort of creating separate documents after I'd already written them all in one.

Remember, comments feed the muse!

A/N: the numbers in the title signify the 'minutes', next is the title, then the characters present. The words in italics under the titles are my comments, not part of the ficlets.

**1-20: A Dog's Life – Mohinder, Bob, Bennet**_  
I actually wrote this two or three weeks ago. It's based on what could happen if an empowered child accidentally used his/her power for personal gain and takes place in a pre-existing AU I've thought up.. The idea of a little girl turning the people she touches into cats or dogs because she wants a puppy or kitten just made me laugh. And the ever-proper Mohinder being forced to deal with a dog personality had the same affect. XD Oh yeah, and 'nucleic manipulator' 'deoxyribo__nucleic__ acid manipulator'. I should have just said DNA manipulator (it would have made more sense) but it didn't sound as…sciency._

"Doctor, are you growling at me?"

Mohinder blinked in surprise as Bob's incredulous question distracted him from the burning hatred he had for the other man.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were growling Suresh. Like a dog." Bennet sounded far too amused for a man who had recently been dead.

"No I wasn't." Reflecting on his responses from the past few minutes, he was mortified to realize that yes, he actually had been emitting a low rumble from deep in his throat.

"Yes you were."

"I…No, I…"

"Doctor, perhaps you should focus your efforts on finding Miss Hamilton for the time being."

"Yes, sir."

It was both a relief and a burden to be pulled off fieldwork, moreso because of his mishap with the nucleic manipulator.

Honestly, who would have thought a little girl's want for a puppy would manifest itself so…physically?

"Wouldn't want you chasing a cat up a tree now, would we?"

"Shut UP Bennet!"

**20-40: Excessive Life – Sylar, Peter, Mohinder**_  
A kinda-sorta alternate ending to 'Five Years Gone'. I don't know Peter's character very well and I haven't gone to any lengths to know him better so he's probably WAY OOC. I considered leaving this one out but I didn't want to delete it and I did want to get it online. I figure if people don't like it, they don't have to read it. It was originally inspired by an icon I saw…somewhere…that made me crack up. It flashed between Sylar and Peter with the dialogue: _**P**_: Sylar! _**S**_: Petrelli! _**P**_: We meet again! _**S**_: (…) Well noticed!_

It was a normal, dark confrontation. The good versus the evil (both, naturally, wearing black as was vogue at the moment), the new versus the arcane, the dark versus the light, etc.

But what do you say to a man who wants to kill you? Who has nearly done so on many occasions?

"So, we meet again!"

"That is…rather _obvious_, I'd think. Considering we're standing here _looking at each other._"

A deep scowl. "Prepare yourself!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm prepared."

A faint confused look darted across the younger man's face before he attacked…and subsequently found himself thrown backwards into the concrete wall.

"You know, warning your enemy you're going to attack is not generally good practice. Especially when the element of surprise is the only thing in your favor."

"I…you…" holding his now bruised chest, the younger man, fighting for 'the good', stood up far more slowly than he had gone down, wincing as a rib shifted back into place inside of his chest. He never had been as good at the witty repertoire as his partner in hate. "You won't win this!"

"Oh?" His opponent smirked, cocky and over sure of himself, "And why is that?"

"Because you're evil!"

"Tsk…evil is such a _strong _word. I'm just clever, that's all."

"_Clever? _You murder people!"

"And you killed_ millions _ofpeople."

"…"

"So doesn't that make _you _evil? Which means that _I'm _entitled to win."

"I…you…" blindsided by the mention of his past, the younger man stumbled away along the wall, trying to collect his wits. When his opponent advanced in response to the retreat, he vanished, knowing he would not be able to resume their battle that day.

Sylar let out a low, rumbling laugh and turned away from the site of the almost-fight. "Too easy, Petrelli, far too easy."

He paused to focus, listening to the building and those that were inside. Most of the heartbeats were unfamiliar, people he'd never met and didn't care to. All of his aids had been killed by Hiro and Peter. Parkman was dead, so was the Haitian, and…well now, what was this?

Adopting a familiar, taunting grin, Sylar turned back towards the room where the younger Nakamura had been held captive. By all accounts, the residents should be dead but apparently one had weaseled his way out of death's embrace. His frequent verbal sparring partner was surprisingly adept at keeping his pitiful, non-evolved life intact. Although, if the rapid fluttering of Mohinder's heart was any indication, the Indian geneticist was not too happy with his own survival skills.

"Oh Doctor Suresh…"

**40-60: Desperate Measures – Mohinder, Bennet, Sylar**_  
This just sort of appeared the other day. It's probably very choppy because I haven't seriously written anything in like six months (none of these little blurbs are serious) but I thought it would work for this list. And who knows? Maybe it will inspire someone._

"Any ideas?" Mohinder pants, breathlessly, to his partner as they struggle against the telekinesis holding the car door shut. Their pursuer is slowly striding closer, savoring their panic and the thrill of the chase. Anticipating the rush that comes with a kill. He has them cornered and knows it; that's why it's the car door being frozen rather than the two of them.

Bennet, stoic as ever despite the increasing panic in his eyes, turns to glare at Mohinder. Their relationship is just as strained as it was two months ago, possibly more so since now Bennet owes Mohinder a bullet to the eye _and _a resurrection. "If you hadn't given him his powers back-."

"Don't you _dare…_"

A dark chuckle interrupts their blossoming argument as Sylar stops a mere six feet away, smirking when they try to press into the unresponsive car door to get further away. Both of their guns were previously reduced to harmless pools of liquid metal at the mouth of a nearby alley, leaving them defenseless.

Sylar begins to raise his hand, a gesture both victims recognize as an extension of his telekinesis, and his smirk grows into a grin as Mohinder's heart rate skyrockets from trip-hammer to hummingbird. Bennet is breathing faster as well but he is nowhere near as excitable. Nowhere near as much fun, either.

"Wait!"

The serial killer stops, casting Bennet an unamused glare. "You want to beg for mercy?"

"No. I propose a trade."

"A trade?"

Lowering his hand fractionally, Sylar cocks his head in interest. He's not actually interested in what the company man has to offer, but any information he might let slip in desperation is fair game.

At Sylar's hesitation, Bennet takes a confident step forward and meets the eyes of the serial killer, ignoring Mohinder's hissed _"Bennet, what are you-!"_

"That's right. Something you want in return for something I want."

"And what do I want?" Now he sounds amused, if guarded.

"Do you agree to the deal?"

"What do you have that I want?"

Bennet takes a careful step backward so that he is once again standing next to the doctor, keeping his eyes locked on Sylar.

"It's very simple actually…"

In one swift move he shoves Mohinder forward into Sylar's chest, breaking the serial killer's concentration enough for him to jump in the cab of the car and send it screeching towards his combatant.

At the last moment, Sylar manages to overcome his surprise and throw himself to the side, instinctively clasping the squirming geneticist to his chest. By the time he manages to regain his feet, Bennet and the car are gone.

"Bastard!" a vicious kick sends a nearby garbage can into the street with a satisfying clang. He had been so close –_so CLOSE-_ to being rid of the irritating company man for good!

A slight scratching noise draws his attention and he whips around just in time to grab Mohinder by the collar as he tries to run away. The Indian coughs and sputters, tugging at the cloth around his throat, as he is dragged backwards and forced to his knees at Sylar's feet but the stranglehold is relentless.

This time Sylar's smile is vicious as he leans down and speaks quietly into his captive's ear. "Going so soon, Doctor? But we've just gotten _started_."

**60-80: Juncture (part 1) – Mohinder, Gabriel, Peter, Chandra (sort of)**_  
So I really wrote 60-100 at the same time and together they took about 40 minutes. I'm cutting them in half at an opportune break rather than the actual halfway point because I think it's funnier. This ficlet was originally supposed to be two separate ones, one about Mohinder being shrunk by a special and found by Gabriel/Sylar and the other was about Mohinder being captured by the company while Sylar was working for it. Instead, a plot suddenly jumped into my head where Mohinder came after Chandra and discovered Gabriel's powers after his father cast him aside. There's a bigger 'verse behind this but I think I'm going to write it out so I won't say anything else._

Peter heard the voices far down the hallway before he realized they were headed in his direction. He didn't actually realize they were approaching the room until they stopped abruptly at the door.

The sudden change in noise level was enough to break his concentration from the gruesome red spot on the floor and draw his eyes upwards.

In the doorway stood two men; the first was Indian, thin and pretty with a head of wild dark curls and the second was Caucasian, extremely tall and pale but curled into himself, appearing smaller than the first man even though he was a good four or five inches taller. The smaller man had been looking over his shoulder and up to talk to his companion but now they were both still and silent, frozen at the sight of the ransacked apartment.

"What-?" The Indian stepped forward, stumbling over a chair leg in his way. He would have fallen but the man behind him grabbed his shoulder and held him upright. Obliviously, he kept going forward, picking through the remains of the room with growing horror and confusion.

"What happened? Who are you?"

Suddenly pinned under the man's forceful glare, Peter shrunk back. What exactly does one _say _in such a situation? "I-uh- I'm Peter Petrelli…I…it was…" He pushed the book forward almost desperately, as if hoping it could explain his presence but the Indian ignored it and turned back to scrutinizing the apartment.

Then he saw the blood.

He stopped dead, eyes widening and blood draining from his face. For a long moment he did nothing. Then he crouched down and examined the puddle, reaching forward as if to touch it but pulling back at the last minute.

"Father?!" the yell was unexpected and Peter took a step back. Just in time, it turned out, as the man jumped up and ran, yelling, into the next room, presumably looking for his father.

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and took another step backwards away from the blood and the increasingly desperate shouting. He wanted to stay and help but, honestly, he didn't know Dr. Suresh and he had only come to ask some questions about _Activating Evolution. _He really couldn't get involved in whatever was happening. Besides, he had a feeling that the man (Dr. Suresh's son?) would be far more likely to blame him than accept his help. He would call back later; see if there was anything he could do.

Decided, Peter turned to leave, casting one last look at the blood and wrecked apartment, only to stop cold at an unexpected obstacle. The second man, who had been so quiet and unassuming that Peter had forgotten he was even there, was still standing in the doorway, watching him.

Not moving, not even twitching, just watching. Maybe it was the glasses causing his eyes to appear larger, or the ominous stillness combined with the stranger's height, but Peter felt a chill go down his spine. He instinctively knew he would not be leaving without this man's permission and he doubted he would get it.

"Mohinder."

The voice was somehow darker than it had been outside, more intense. Those eyes…they felt like they were _dissecting _him, tearing him apart from the inside out, reading all of his secrets, and finding him unworthy. Unworthy of what, Peter didn't know but he had to physically stop himself from backing away from the large man. Even as he called for the Indian, his eyes remained locked hypnotically on Peter's.

"Mohinder!"

"Gabriel, he's not here! Father is-."

"He's special."

"W-what?"

'Gabriel' took a step out of the doorway, towards the intruder. Peter, despite his decision to remain still, stepped backwards and tripped on something. By the time he managed to regain his balance, 'Gabriel' was standing next to 'Mohinder' and they were both watching him. Mohinder still looked panicky but his expression was quickly transforming into calmer combination of confusion and distrust.

"Um-hi?"

"Who are you?" Peter was more than happy to keep his attention on the smaller man rather than his unnerving companion.

"Peter Petrelli. I came to ask Dr. Suresh about his book." He held out _Activating Evolution_, like he had before, but this time Mohinder actually took notice.

"I see. And did you…did this…?" Mohinder waved a hand at the wrecked apartment, at a loss as to how to form the question.

"It was like this when I got here…I was only here a few minutes when you came in."

"Mohinder, he's special. I'm sure of it."

Peter shifted under that unnervingly intense gaze but Mohinder seemed unaffected. In fact, he simply frowned at Gabriel before turning back to Peter and giving him a critical once over. Peter felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What can he do?"

Peter blinked at the odd question and suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place. Was that what Gabriel meant by special? That he could fly?

Gabriel was staring at him with that same dissecting glare and a frown working its way onto his face.

"I…don't know?"

Mohinder nodded regretfully at his partner's response and looked like he was about to turn away.

"I could find out thought. I'd just need to see his brain."

At which point Gabriel quite calmly and purposely began walking towards Peter.

**80-100: Juncture (part 2)**_  
And here's the second part!_

"_What?_" Peter nearly yelped, stumbling backwards until he hit the wall. For some reason, he had no doubt Gabriel meant that seriously.

"Gabriel!" Startled, Mohinder grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him backwards until he turned to meet his eyes. "That's…_what?_"

"If I could see his brain I'd be able to figure out what he can do."

Now Mohinder was starting to look unnerved as well. The seriousness in his friend's expression as he talked about…what? _Dissecting _the intruder?...made the hair rise on the back of his neck.

"Gabriel, you can't _see _his brain_._"

"I know that."

Taking in their separate, increasingly horrified, expressions, Gabriel scowled and pulled back in realization.

"I wasn't going to hurt him!"

"You were going to take my brain!" Peter was unable to keep his voice from raising a pitch in horror.

"No I wasn't, I was just…just…" Gabriel pursed his lips and frowned, folding his arms. He honestly hadn't thought about that; he'd just thought about figuring out how the intruder worked. _Had_ he been going after the man's brain? "I was just going to _look_."

"Alright, enough!" Mohinder pulled Gabriel and Peter out of their staring contest with a sharp shout then came to stand between them. After a moment, Gabriel broke his stance and came to stand beside and slightly behind him and they both turned towards Peter.

"Mr. Petrelli, what do you know about my father?"


End file.
